


Crashing

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, James and Lily Wedding, M/M, Marauders, No war, Post-Hogwarts, Sirius Black is clueless, Smut, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: “Don’t be such a crab,” James said, wandering through the aisles with no clear direction of where he was going. “I told Remus I didn’t want you going overboard and he suggested poker."“Overboard?” Sirius echoed indignantly.





	Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr I got a prompt for Marauders playing strip poker and the loser has to run around the block naked. It kind of snowballed into this. Thanks for reading!

“That’s what you want to do on your stag night?” Sirius asked, raising a dubious eyebrow at his best friend. “Some muggle game?

James nodded his head emphatically. “Moony says it’s a laugh,” he responded, walking through the muggle store looking for a deck of playing cards. Sirius followed after him, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. “Besides, I don’t need anything crazy for my stag do. I just want it to be the four of us.”

“As your best man I would have thought it would be up to me to plan the bachelor party, not Remus,” Sirius grumbled unhappily. He knew he was being childish but he couldn’t help it. He was losing his best friend to _Evans _of all people and he didn’t even get to send James off in style.

“Don’t be such a crab,” James said, wandering through the aisles with no clear direction of where he was going. “I told Remus I didn’t want you going overboard and he suggested poker.”

“Overboard?” Sirius echoed indignantly.

James rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Ah ha!” James dove for something on one of the shelves and held up a deck of cards.

It was Sirius’ turn to roll his eyes. “Why don’t we just get Candyland while we’re at it, since we’re apparently children.”

James sighed and placed his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “Will it make you feel better if I let you bring as much alcohol as you want?”

Sirius huffed out a breath. “Maybe a little.”

***

They all gathered at James and Lily’s house, since Peter was currently living with his parents, Remus was crashing on Sirius’ sofa for the time being and Sirius’ flat wasn’t exactly built for entertaining guests. Sirius and Remus had a hell of a time just trying to maneuver around the flat just the two of them. There had been more than a few awkward run-ins on the way to the toilets.

Lily was out for the evening having her hen night so there was no chance of her crashing and ruining their fun. Although Sirius had grown to like Lily, she could be a bit of a stick in the mud, just like Remus. Once a prefect always a prefect. Sirius was just glad he hadn’t been called up to the tattletale club. Not that anyone in their right mind would make Sirius a figure of authority.

Once they’d each gotten a drink and Sirius had turned on the record player, they sat around the dinning room table to play the stupid game. Remus took the cards out of the back and began to shuffle, his long fingers moving the cards around with ease like it was almost magic. Sirius had to admit it did look pretty cool when Moony did that.

“Okay, so the game is pretty easy,” Remus said, sliding a card to each of them in turn until they all had five cards. Remus began to explain the game and Sirius zoned out a little, sipping his firewhiskey. “Sirius, are you with us?” Remus asked when he noticed Sirius wasn’t paying attention.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Sirius snapped at him, grabbing his cards off the table and looking at them. They all looked like gibberish to him. He vaguely recalled Remus mentioning something about suits and he supposed that’s why some had heart and some had clovers.

“Padfoot,” James hissed, kicking Sirius under the table.

“Huh?” Sirius asked, looking up.

“Did you want to exchange any of your cards?” Remus asked patiently. It made Sirius’ skin crawl with how bloody _put together _Remus was all the time. He was a werewolf for Merlin’s sake. There should have been some kind of fire there isn’t of Remus’ annoying passivity and placating.

‘Yeah, all of them,” Sirius said, chucking the cards across the table.

“All of them?” Remus said in surprise.

“Yeah, these cards are rubbish.”

Remus looked about to say something but he swallowed it down. Instead he dealt Sirius five new cards without a word. Sirius could feel James glaring daggers at him as they finished the hand. Remus won, of course, since he was the only one who knew how to play the stupid muggle game.

Sirius shoved his chair back. “I need more alcohol,” he announced, draining what was in his glass.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself another generous glass.

“What is wrong with you?” James whispered harshly. He came over and stood beside Sirius. “Why are you being so horrible to Moony?”

“I’m not!” Sirius said defensively, taking a long pull from his drink.

“You are,” James insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re biting his head off any time he so much as speaks.”

“It’s nothing,” Sirius grumbled into his glass.

James didn’t buy it for a second. “You’re behaving with him the way you used to when a bird at school you fancied didn’t give you the time of day. It’s embarrassing, Pads and Remus doesn’t deserve it.”

“Gee, Jamie, such a good pep talk,” Sirius bit out sarcastically, downing his drink and pouring himself another one. “Thanks for making me feel like shite.”

James sighed and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I know this whole thing has been difficult on you. You know nothing is going to change after the wedding, right? You’re still going to be my best mate.”

“I know that,” Sirius said sadly. “It’s just you’re moving on with your life. You’ve got Lily and this house, you’re really growing up, Prongs. But what have I got? I’ve got a werewolf on my sofa and not much else.”

“Is that the problem?” James asked, replacing his glasses. “I know you two are living in such tight quarters. If you want Remus can stay with us for a while.”

“Don’t be stupid, James,” Sirius said, taking a sip of his drink. “You’re about the be a married couple. And if we have Remus bouncing from place to place he’s never going to feel at home anywhere. Besides, he’s the only one who does the dishes.”

James snorted and shook his head. “Fine, just…you know…be nicer to him, will ya?”

Sirius nodded and lowered his eyes to the floor. He had no idea why he’d been picking on Remus so much lately. It just felt like everything Remus did set him off. He was always just so bloody _nice _and _kind _and maybe Sirius only noticed now that it was just the two of them, but Remus made him feel like a right bastard.

James went back into the dinning room and took his place at the table. Sirius walked in a few moments later, a mischievous grin on his face. “Hey boys, what’s say we make this game interesting?”

The rest of the Marauders exchanged glances but Sirius could tell James had that look in his eye that he used to get back when they’d come up with a brilliant plan at school.

***

“I should have known you’d try one last opportunity to get my kit off, you bloody pervert,” James said, tripping out of his trousers, a little worse for the wear on firewhiskey. He crumpled them up and threw them at Sirius. Sirius grinned in response and dropped them on the floor unceremoniously.

“Sure Jamie, like it wasn’t you crawling in my bed fifth year _oh no Pads help me what if I can’t snog Evans right?”_Sirius shot back, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

James blushed scarlet. “You’re a bastard, Black.”

“Had to keep you from putting your hands down my trousers!” Sirius said, giggling drunkenly.

“Yeah right, like you’ve got anything in your trousers worth wasting my time on,” James quipped, falling back into his chair with just his pants and socks on.

“If I lose one more hand you’ll get to see just what you missed out on,” Sirius said, playing with the top of his briefs.

“I’ve seen it,” Peter said, hiccupping. “In the showers at school.”

“Wormtail!” Sirius gasped. “I feel so violated!”

Peter grinned. “Not my fault you always insisted on having long conversations about Remus every time we were alone in the shower together.”

Sirius glared at Peter, purposefully ignoring Remus, who he could feel staring at him. Remus had only had to remove one article of clothing so far and that was just annoyingly unfair compared to Sirius’ state of undress. “Watch your tongue, wormy.”

James cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. He was pressing his fingers to his lips thoughtfully. “You wanted to make this interesting, Pads? How about the first person to lose all their clothing has to run around the block completely starkers.”

Sirius’ lips curled up into a grin. “Oh you’re so on.”

***

Sirius was certain he was going to freeze his knob off as he ran around the block at a brisk pace. He could only hope his friends were enjoying the show.

***

Sirius woke up with his head pillowed on Remus’ unmistakable pale, scarred chest. They’d been too drunk to make it home last night and had crashed in James and Lily’s guest room while Peter had taken the sofa. He didn’t remember why he had offered to bunk in with Moony for the night. Maybe he was just used to having Remus around.

For being so thin and bony, lying on top of Remus was surprisingly comfortable. The werewolf radiated heat and they were both a little bit sticky from sweat. Sirius noticed after a moment of clarity that he was still naked from the night before. It seemed Remus had at least kept his pants on, always maintaining a little dignity, unlike Sirius.

Sirius sighed and shifted, rubbing his cheek against Remus’ chest. There was a light smattering of hair there and Sirius wondered just when Remus had gotten hair on his chest. Even with the massive hangover, he felt better than he had in quite some time.

Remus began to pull away and Sirius tightened his grip on him. “Don’t move,” he murmured. “Comfy.”

Remus let out a strained laugh. “Well, I’ve got to do something to get away from you breath, Pads.”

Sirius thought he might have a point there. He let out a little whine and curled in closer to Remus. “Moony, it hurts.”

Remus brought his hand up and began lovingly stroking Sirius’ hair. “I can see if James and Lily have the stuff for that hangover potion.”

“We all know you’re absolutely pants at potions, Moony,” Sirius teased, pressing into Remus’ touch. “You’d end up making a potion that would give me a second head and that head would have a headache too.”

“Shut up,” Remus said but there was no heat behind it. He pressed a soft kiss to Sirius’ forehead and Sirius pretended the gesture didn’t turn his insides to goo.

***

By the time they got home, Sirius felt a million times better. James had made the hangover cure potion and had kindly shared it with the rest of them. When they apparated back to the flat, Sirius made himself comfortable on the sofa while Remus went into the kitchen, probably to make them some breakfast. Sirius dosed off to the sound of Remus puttering around, cracking eggs into a bowl, frying up some bacon, the smells of it all drifting into the living room and making Sirius’ tummy growl.

“Moony?” Sirius called out, sitting up and hugging a pillow to his chest.

“Yeah Pads?”

“Do you ever think about all that stuff?”

“What stuff?”

“You know,” Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Marriage and stuff.”

Remus poked his head out from the kitchen and gave Sirius a baffled expression. “Not really, no.”

Sirius stood up and took the pillow with him into the kitchen. “Why not?” he inquired from the doorframe. Their kitchen didn’t really have the space for two people and he didn’t want to get in the way. “I mean if it’s the whole werewolf thing that’s holding you back, I’m sure you could find someone who wouldn’t mind it.”

Remus chuckled and shook his head. “I’ve found several people who don’t mind it. They’re called my friends.”

Sirius felt unbelievably sad for Remus all of the sudden. He wished it was Remus he was hugging instead of the pillow, offering him some small form of comfort. “But have you ever even kissed anybody?” he asked, thinking back to their school days. Remus hadn’t gone on a date with anyone as far as he could remember.

Remus sighed heavily and flipped a piece of bacon that was becoming a bit black in the middle, their old secondhand pans cooking everything unevenly. “What would be the point? It’s not like it’s something I can ever have.”

Sirius took a moment to process this information. Remus had never even been kissed by anyone. The sheer injustice of it felt like a slap in the face. Had anyone even fancied Remus at school? Sirius thought back to Remus at school, so shy and unassuming, face covered in scars from the wolf, tawny curls falling pleasantly into his honey eyes. Remus had always been attractive, but he looked even more so in the morning, all sleepy and soft. Sirius felt his stomach twist painfully as he realized everything he had been resolutely ignoring for the past few years. _Oh fuck. _

“You can have me,” Sirius blurted out, starting Remus who had clearly thought their conversation was over.

Remus glanced over at him. “Don’t do that, Pads.”

“Do what?” Sirius needled him.

“I’m not James,” Remus growled, turning off the hob with an angry flick of his wrist. “I’m not some charity case. You don’t have to teach me to snog or to shag just so I don’t make a fool of myself when someone finally takes pity on me!”

Sirius hadn’t seen Remus so upset in quite a while. Not since maybe the Snape prank, but even then he’d mostly just become sad and withdrawn until Sirius had begged him to forgive him. “Is that what you think this is?” he asked, flinging the pillow back into the living room. It landed with a thump on the coffee table. “That I’m taking _pity _on you?”

“What else would it be?” Remus snarled, slamming the pan he was using down to get it away from the heat.

Sirius stared at him, gobsmacked. “Then what does that make me, then? Doling out pity shags to every werewolf who can’t get a date? Hmm, Remus?”

Remus’ face turned red, whether from embarrassment or anger, Sirius wasn’t quite sure. “Just forget it, Pads.”

“No!” Sirius shouted, grabbing Remus by the arm and wrenching him to the side, forcing Remus to face him. “No more retreating. No more being so fucking _polite.” _

“Just because you have no manners – “

“I’m trying to tell you that I’m fucking in love with you, you absolute arsehole!” Sirius snapped at him. They both stood there for a moment, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing.

Remus’ eyes flickered over Sirius’ face for a moment and then he turned away. “The eggs are burning,” he mumbled.

Sirius left the flat without another word, slamming the door behind him.

***

Sirius groaned with his head on Lily and James dinning room table, the cold, hard wood doing nothing to lighten his mood. Maybe if he hit his head hard enough he could erase the last twenty-four hours and go back to the way things had been before.

It made a lot of sense that Sirius had fallen in love with Remus. He was smart, funny, he was a Marauder, which already meant he was closer to Sirius than anyone ever would be, and he was also a pain in the bloody arse. Of course Sirius couldn’t fall in love with someone who would make life easy for him.

“What did you expect, Pads?” James asked, pouring Sirius a glass of water and sliding it over to him. “You made it sound like a last minute decision.”

Sirius whimpered pathetically. “But it _was. _Before this morning I didn’t even realize that’s how I felt. Like sure, I’ve always loved Moony because he’s my friend and he’s a Marauder, which makes him basically blood. But how was I supposed to know I was _in _love with him?”

“You boys really are so stupid,” Lily chimed in, flipping through Witches Weekly.

“Are you including me in that?” James asked his soon to be wife, clearly offended.

“Yes, all of you,” Lily informed him, glancing up at them before rolling her eyes. “Remus is a _werewolf, _which means he has to be very careful about everything. Did you expect him to just fall into your arms like a Victorian maiden?”

Sirius blushed in embarrassment. “He could have at least said something back,” he grumbled softly.

“Don’t worry, Pads,” James said, ruffling Sirius’ hair. “He’ll come around. Just let him be Moony about it first.”

***

When it came to the rehearsal dinner, Sirius gave Remus his space. If James was right and Remus just needed a chance to process this, then Sirius wouldn’t get in his way even though he really, really wanted to. He kept looking over at Remus and sighing heavily.

During dinner, all Sirius wanted was to talk to Remus. He had no idea what he wanted to say but saying nothing was unbearable. It didn’t help that Remus was sitting right next to him at the table and the silence between them was deafening. “Hi,” Sirius finally said, figuring it was as good a place to start as any.

“Oh, are you talking to me?” Remus asked flippantly. “Must be a special occasion for the_great _Sirius Black to deign to talk to me!”

“Don’t be a prick,” Sirius snapped at him.

“It’s been _four days, _Pads,” Remus said angrily, raising his voice. He looked around at all the people there and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Sirius called after him.

Remus gestured at him to follow.

Sirius sighed and got up from his chair. Remus led them into the hallway and began to pace in front of Sirius. Sirius stood there watching him, unsure if he should say something or let Moony keep going until he tuckered himself out.

“Say something!” Remus growled, grabbing two fistfuls of his own hair and tugging on them.

“Like what?” Sirius asked, sliding his hands into his trousers pockets. “Remus, I’ve already told you how I feel about you.”

Remus scoffed, shooting Sirius a dirty look before beginning to pace again. “That wasn’t…shouting your feelings for me over breakfast isn’t…”

“I didn’t shout it,” Sirius said defensively. “Besides, you’re the one who ignored everything I’d said.”

Remus groaned like he was a man dying. “I was processing! You spring this on me after all this time when you’ve never once indicated that you might feel that way about me. Sometimes you treat me like an annoying house pet you have to walk and feed.”

“That’s not true,” Sirius said defensively. “I welcomed you into my home, rent free, I might add.”

“Well aren’t you just the man of the fucking year, Sirius,” Remus snapped at him. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Sorry. I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me, Pads, I really am. But maybe it’s time to move on. I’ll move my stuff out as soon as you want. It won’t exactly take me very long.”

“I don’t want you to _leave_,” Sirius hissed, kicking off from the wall. “Fuck, you’re infuriating!”

“Then let me go!”

“No!” Sirius shouted defiantly. He grabbed Remus by the collar and crashed their lips together, kissing Remus harshly. He bit and sucked at his lips, dominating them. It was a kiss born of anger and frustration and so much fucking _want _that Sirius worried it might tear him in half.

Instead Remus ripped himself away, stumbling backwards and staring at Sirius in shock. “What the fuck, Sirius!” he said, bringing his hand up and touching his lips.

“Remus, I’m sorry!” Sirius said quickly. Remus shook his head and began walking away, heading not towards the party but the exit. “Please! I’m sorry!” Sirius called out after him but Remus was already gone.

***

“Fix this,” James said coldly at Sirius later that night when they’d gotten home.

Sirius couldn’t even say he blamed Jamie for hating him. He hated himself too.

***

Sirius took his motorbike back to the flat and entered it quietly. He realized the moment he stepped inside the Remus’ stuff was gone. His stack of books by the sofa, his one suitcase holding all his clothing, his quills and parchment he kept on the coffee table.

Sirius was alone.

***

Sirius hadn’t seen Remus all morning. They were all meant to be getting ready together but Remus was very much missing. James continued his onslaught of dirty looks in Sirius’ general direction, making Sirius feel even more like shit. Not that he thought he didn’t deserve Jamie’s wrath. But if James hated him that much just from hearing about it, how would Remus feel since he’d been the one to live it.

Remus appeared twenty minutes before the ceremony was meant to begin. James looked a bit relieved, like he thought Sirius had scared Remus off for good and Remus wouldn’t show up for the wedding. He looked a bit frazzled, like he had gotten dressed in a hurry. Sirius’ fingers itched to try and tame those unruly curls. Instead he ducked out the side to have a cigarette, figuring he’d give Remus some time with Jamie and Pete without Sirius hovering around.

Sirius knew he looked even more shite than Remus did. He’d barely slept at all in his quiet and empty flat. He just kept replaying the kiss over and over again in his head, hating himself for the fact that remembering it made his cock swell with need. He palmed himself through his pants and moaned, no longer needing to be quiet with Remus gone. When he came it wasn’t a release. Sirius felt twisted up even more than he had before, sweaty and ashamed and so very alone.

When Sirius raised the cigarette to his lips, his hands were shaking. In that moment he would have taken a kind word from anyone, just anyone not thinking he was a complete wanker. Instead he was left on his own until Peter came out to get him, saying they were about to take their places.

James and Lily were getting married at James’ parents house, their estate vast and their yard big enough to accommodate the large amount of guests. At least a hundred chairs had been put out on either side of the aisles. An archway stood at the front, covered in lilies and roses.

Sirius took his place between James and Remus and let out a shaky breath. “Jamie,” he said quietly. “If you want Remus here instead or even Pete, I’ll understand.”

James glanced over at him and gave him a kind smile. Just that small reassurance was enough to make Sirius want to burst into tears. “Don’t be daft,” James said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder. “No matter how much of a git you are, you’re always going to be my brother. Now it’s my wedding day, stop making everything about you.”

Sirius laughed and pulled James into a hug. “Thanks, Prongs.”

“You’re welcome, Padfoot,” James said, patting him on the back. “Holy shit, I’m getting married.”

“I know,” Sirius said with a watery smile. “Don’t fuck it up.”

James chuckled. “Mate, it’ll be a miracle if she actually goes through with it.”

“I’ve got ten galleons that she disapparates halfway down the aisles,” Sirius murmured, elbowing James playfully.

“Such a wanker,” James said with a grin.

They both stopped laughing as the music started and everyone stood. Lily’s bridesmaids walked down the aisles first wearing their gold dresses that shimmered as they walked. Finally Lily walked down, her face covered by her veil, her red hair curled and draping over her thin shoulders. Sirius heard James gasp beside him and he couldn’t help smiling. Despite his own personal bollocks, he couldn’t be happier for his friend.

Once the ceremony started, Sirius risked a glance over at Remus. Remus met his gaze for a moment and then closed his eyes. He looked as if he were in actual physical pain just being near Sirius, which Sirius could understand considering he’d basically accosted Remus the last time they saw each other.

Sirius clapped louder than anyone when the ceremony was over. He would just have to put his personal shite aside and devote all his energy into making sure the reception was perfect. For the first hour it worked, Sirius made sure things went off without a hitch. He made sure everyone found their seats okay, he chatted to James’ crazy aunt Millie, and kept some of the kids from touching the buffet. But once it was time for everyone to sit down for dinner, Sirius had no choice but to take his place at the head table, sandwiched once again between James and Remus. At least James wasn’t as hostile anymore.

Sirius downed the glass of wine in front of him and ignored his plate of food. He was going to be having a liquid dinner that evening. “Sirius,” Remus said quietly, placing his hand around Sirius’ wrist and stopping him from downing his second glass of wine. Sirius swallowed thickly, his pulse having quickened under Remus’ touch. “Just listen, okay?”

Sirius nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak anyway.

“I love you,” Remus said simply. Sirius blinked a few times and then stared at Remus, his expression pleading him to continue. “I have loved you for quite some time. Years. I never dreamed it would amount to anything and I was wholly content to be your friend. When you confessed your feelings for me in the kitchen, I admit I handled it badly. I’d gotten so used to the idea that this was impossible that my mind came up with all these reasons for why you were saying what you were saying – most of them not very pleasant. Then you kissed me the other night and it was all so overwhelming, but I suppose I shouldn’t have been surprised, because of course you would never do anything by half measures. And all the excuses I’d been telling myself since school of why this couldn’t work didn’t sound so valid anymore. That in turn triggered its own little panic attack because for the first time since I’ve met you I let myself hope that we could be more than friends. If friendship is all you have to offer then I’ll take it and take it gladly, but I miss you and I love you and please tell me I haven’t mucked this up to the point where it can’t be fixed.”

Sirius shook his head quickly and cleared his throat. “You didn’t muck anything up, Moony, I’m the one who ruined everything. Please tell me you don’t hate me.”

Remus smiled and ducked his head down. “I can’t hate you even when I try to.”

Sirius reached out and cupped Remus’ cheek in his hand, tracing a scar that went from his eye down to his lip with his thumb. “You moved out,” Sirius whispered almost accusingly.

Remus huffed out a breath. “I needed time to think and I couldn’t at the flat. Even when you’re not there it felt like I was surrounded by you. I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“Good,” Sirius said with a grin. “Don’t think about anything but me ever again, okay?”

Remus laughed. “Does that mean you’ll let me move back in?”

“Of course,” Sirius said, pressing their foreheads together. “But no more of that sleeping on the sofa nonsense.”

“I think I can live with that,” Remus teased, biting his bottom lip. Sirius watched his mouth and his eyes grew dark. His mind was preoccupied with little else than wanting to kiss Remus.

“Fuck, Moony, please can I kiss you?” Sirius begged.

“Oh, you’ve taken to actually asking permission now?” Remus joked, just barely brushing his lips against Sirius’. “You realize there are a hundred people here that will see us. Not to mention a reporter from the Daily Prophet.”

“Mm, tell the photographer to get my good side.”

“You have nothing but good sides, Sirius.”

“Flatterer,” Sirius joked, sliding his fingers into Remus’ hair. “Please? Don’t make me wait any longer.”

“I’ve been waiting longer than you!” Remus said indignantly.

Sirius chuckled. “Then let’s both stop waiting, hmm?”

***

Sirius could barely get the door unlocked because he didn’t want to pull away from Remus long enough to get it open. Instead they just snogged against the front door, giggling against each other’s lips. They’d made their excuses after all the important stuff had happened at the wedding. Sirius had thought he was going to burst with anticipation.

“Just unlock the bloody door,” Remus growled, the sound of it going right to Sirius’ cock. He turned around to shove the key in the door and Remus pressed up against him, sliding Sirius’ hair to the side and kissing his nape. Sirius had to struggle to keep his eyes open as the tenderness of the gesture overwhelmed him.

Through sheer force of will he managed to unlock the door and the two of them stumbled inside, finding each other’s lips again immediately. They pushed and pulled each other towards the sofa, Sirius landing on it first and Remus climbing on top of him. Sirius moaned as Remus kissed down his neck and then sucked a mark just under his Adam’s apple.

“Remus,” Sirius whined, tugging at Remus’ tux in an effort to get it off. He shoved Remus’ jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. “Need you.”

“Fuck, Pads,” Remus groaned, beginning to unbutton Sirius’ shirt. “I never thought I’d have this.”

“Less talking, more stripping.”

Remus laughed and undid a few of the button on his own shirt before pulling the whole thing over his head and dropping it to the floor. “Christ, the night of James’ stag do when you stripped naked. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to keep my hands off you. And then you drunkenly insisted on sleeping naked in my arms. It took everything in me not to touch you more than was strictly necessary.”

“Remus.”

“Yeah Pads?”

“You’re still talking.”

Remus laughed and after that it was a flurry of clothes being shoved and kicked off their bodies in between fervent kisses. Remus grabbed his wand and uttered a spell that made Sirius’ eyes widen as his hole became wet and slick. Remus eased two fingers inside Sirius and began sliding them in and out, making Sirius keen with need. He pressed down on Remus’ fingers eagerly, wanting more, wanting to be claimed.

“Fuck me, Remus,” Sirius growled, pawing at his friend. “Come _on!_” 

Remus glanced at Sirius, hesitating as if uncertain what to do next. Sirius shoved Remus off of him and got off the sofa, settling between Remus’ legs. Remus’ cock was gorgeous, red and swollen with need as Sirius licked it from root to tip. He wrapped his lips around the head and took as much as he could into his mouth.

Remus cried out and tangled his fingers in Sirius’ hair. His hips bucked off the sofa, making Sirius gag for a moment as the head of Remus’ cock pushed into his throat. “Sorry, sorry,” Remus gasped out, staring down at Sirius in amazement.

Sirius gave Remus a wink to show there were no hard feelings and began bobbing his head, working the underside with his tongue. Once Remus’ cock was good and wet, Sirius scrambled up and positioned himself in Remus’ lap. He guided his cock to his hole and bore down on it, letting it fill him to the brim.

Remus moaned and his hands flew to Sirius’ hips. His breathing was ragged as Sirius rolled his hips experimentally. “You alright, Moony?”

“’I’m bloody fantastic,” Remus chuckled breathlessly, sliding his fingers into Sirius’ hair and bringing their lips together. “You?”

“I’m amazing,” Sirius said, enjoying the dull ache of his walls being stretched by Remus’ thick cock. “Feels good.”

He gripped Remus’ shoulders for leverage and began to move, riding Remus, finding the perfect angle so that every time he bottomed out he saw stars. “Moony, fuck, touch me.”

Remus nodded and wrapped his slim fingers around Sirius’ cock. Sirius couldn’t help wondering if that was how Moony played with himself when he was alone. The image of Remus masturbating sent a new wave arousal down Sirius’ spine and he shivered with want. “Oh _fuck” _Sirius cried out as he came all over Remus’ hand and stomach.

Remus moaned, his eyes growing half-lidded with desire. He pulled Sirius up and Sirius whimpered at the loss of Remus inside him. But then Remus was turning him around and pressing him over the coffee table, his arse in the air. Remus pushed back into him with a hard thrust and Sirius’ cock gave a twitch of interest in in its spent state.

Remus fucked him brutally, gripping Sirius’ hips and pounding into him with such force that Sirius thought he might actually get hard again. He whimpered and clawed at the table beneath him. He couldn’t believe he had once thought Moony was _nice_. Moony was anything but nice as he fucked Sirius into oblivion.

Remus’ rhythm faltered as his hips jerked and he spent himself inside Sirius. He grabbed Sirius around the waist and hauled him back, both of them dropping in a sweaty heap onto the sofa. Sirius groaned and tucked himself in against Remus. “Fucking hell, Moony. Where’d you learn to do all that?”

Remus was already flushed from sex but he turned even redder. “You pick up a thing or two here and there,” he answered vaguely.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I’ll be you do,” he teased, kissing Remus softly. “Welcome home, Moony.”

“Glad to be home,” Remus murmured, nuzzling Sirius affectionately. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Remus grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and placed it over their naked bodies. It didn’t take long for Sirius to fall asleep, exhausted from the day. They slept on the sofa that had once been Remus’ bed in the flat that had once been Sirius’ but now was there’s. There was nothing keeping them separate anymore, their lives fully entwined. Sirius smiled to himself as his consciousness slipped away, thinking of how long it had taken them to get there. It was such a short distance from the sofa to the bedroom and yet he’d never thought to bridge that gap. Now there was no space between them at all, and Sirius finally got a good night’s sleep, knowing that when he woke in the morning Remus would be there with him.


End file.
